


All I Want For Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo groans and then continues to pout at the TV. He wants to spend Christmas with his boyfriend together, really, not watching his boyfriend celebrating Christmas with other people on TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

Myungsoo didn’t expect to spend his Christmas like this.

Sprawled out on his best friend’s apartment floor, feeling sad and can only pout at the TV he is watching. There are no Christmas signs in this apartment, the apartment is as normal as it usually is. Even though it’s normal, somehow it makes Myungsoo feels even more awful when he is there. He didn’t expect to spend Christmas there, he was not sure where he should spend Christmas, but it’s definitely not there.

Sungyeol pokes his sides using his long legs, trying to gain his attention. Myungsoo ignores him and keeps sulking, wondering why he has to spend Christmas like this.

“Kim Myungsoo,” Sungyeol calls out to him, not giving up on trying to make him budge, but Myungsoo also doesn’t give up on ignoring him. The poking stops and suddenly Sungyeol kicks him hard on his side and makes him scream in pain.

“That hurts!” Myungsoo yells, before scowling at Sungyeol and in return gets a scowl back.

“Do you seriously come here just to pout and being all sad?” Sungyeol asks him, arms crossing and eyes looking at Myungsoo.

“Yes,” Myungsoo says, pouting again and goes back to lay on the floor again. He comes to Sungyeol’s apartment because it’s depressing to spend Christmas all by himself and because he doesn’t know where to go. Sungyeol is always available, anyway. He is the most lifeless person Myungsoo knows.

“You should at least bring food or something,” Sungyeol says. Myungsoo gives him a glare.

A particular voice comes out from the TV and Myungsoo turns his head so quick his neck lets out a sound because of that. He has waited for half an hour for this particular performance. His eyes start to get glued to the TV, watching Nam Woohyun singing a romantic carol song with a female idol, sounding really beautiful together.

Myungsoo groans. He wants to spend Christmas with his boyfriend, not watching his boyfriend celebrating Christmas with other people on TV.

“That is a very beautiful performance,” Sungyeol comments when the performance almost ends and Myungsoo can’t say anything because that is true. “Didn’t you two meet this morning?”

Myungsoo shakes his head, “No, the last time I saw him was three days ago.”

And even then, it doesn’t last long. They only saw each other for like an hour before Woohyun has to go. Last month, they were planning to spend Christmas together, but the plan was halted because of Woohyun’s sudden schedule and now Myungsoo has nothing to do other than to mope.

“I am abandoned for a job.” Myungsoo whines, when he remembers his disappointment again.

“Well, your fault for dating a superstar.”

Yeah, that might be true. Of course dating a celebrity like Woohyun comes with a lot of things. First of all, they have to hide their relationship from the public and most of their acquaintances. Second, they don’t really get to meet each other often. It’s fortunate enough that Myungsoo works at Woohyun’s agency as a photographer because otherwise, they will probably only meet each other at least once a week. Myungsoo never expects his dating life to be like this, honestly. He always dreams of a romantic dating life. Meeting each other often, spending time with each other, have a date freely in front of anyone, things like that. But even though dating with Woohyun is kind of hard, it’s not like he can’t leave Woohyun. He is far too in love with him and even after a year of dating, Myungsoo still feels like he can’t live without Woohyun.

Myungsoo sighs again and continues to pout at the TV, while Sungyeol shakes his head at him.

 

*****

 

“He doesn’t even reply to my chat.” Myungsoo whines, glaring at his phone as if it’s going to make a reply show up on his phone. Myungsoo never ignores his food, no, but this time, he ignores the food Sungyeol has ordered in order to stare at his phone, waiting for a reply to come in. He sent a message an hour ago and still hasn’t gotten a reply and it starts to make him feel sad again.

“Maybe he’s still busy,” Sungyeol answers with a mouth full of food. Myungsoo smacks his hand when he tries to steal Myungsoo’s food.

“It has been an hour since the show is over, though,” Myungsoo says. He wonders what Woohyun’s doing right now. Resting? Or does he have another schedule that Myungsoo doesn’t know of? It’s driving him crazy, because while he doesn’t want to be the kind of person who needs to know all of his significant other’s schedule, it makes him feel anxious, too, not knowing. “Am I too clingy?”

“You’re clingy,” Sungyeol says and it feels like Myungsoo is stabbed right in the gut even though he knows that, too.

“Maybe he’s sick of me,” Myungsoo says. He’s being dramatic and he doesn’t even know why he is particularly emotional today.

Sungyeol stops eating.

“You’re clingy,” he repeats again, “but Woohyun is the only person who can actually tolerate that, so don’t worry, he’s probably just busy.”

Sungyeol probably is trying to make him feel better, but Myungsoo’s mood is still bad.

“Hopefully.” He says before finally starts to take his food and starts eating. Being sad with a full stomach is better than being sad with an empty stomach.

 

*****

 

Myungsoo ends up walking back to his own apartment in a worse mood. Truthfully, if Woohyun actually replies to his chat, he won’t feel bad anymore. But now after waiting for more than two hours, he really feels sad and mad. The weather is cold and the coat he is wearing is not enough to protect him from the cold. He loves winter, but now he feels like he hates it. The night is dark and so is his mood.

The street he is walking on is almost empty, there are only a few other people who also are walking towards his apartment building. He walks while hugging himself, trying to warm up. He swears that it was not this cold when he was going to Sungyeol’s apartment. It’s as if the weather adjusts its temperature according to his emotional state.

The lights on the street suddenly die and Myungsoo almost yells in panic, feeling surprised that suddenly his surroundings become dark and scary. He looks to his left and right and feels grateful that there are other people, even though it’s just a few so he doesn’t have to feel wary and scared.

Today is not a good day and he can’t help but think that it will be better if Woohyun is by his side—even though Woohyun is scared of the dark, too. At least they will be scared together.

He fastens his walks, almost running, to his apartment building. By the time he arrives at his floor, he is huffing and puffing because he ends up actually running. He can’t wait until he arrives at his apartment, takes a bath, and sleeps off his disappointment. Maybe he will feel better in the morning—if Woohyun actually contacts him. Maybe.

He casually enters his dark apartment,  sighing and wondering if next year’s Christmas will also be like this.

Suddenly, he hears a scream and feels himself being tackled to the ground, making him also screams and starts to kick and punch wildly. He can feel his kicks and punches hit something even though most of the times, they hit the air.

“Ouch! Ouch!” Someone yelps in pain when he manages to kick the person several times, “Stop kicking! It’s me!”

Myungsoo finally realizes that he actually recognizes the voice and stops kicking. Slowly, he gets up to his feet and scrambles to find the light switch. When the lights finally turned on, he turns around and stares at a certain Nam Woohyun, who smiles at him sheepishly. Myungsoo keeps staring at him, looking at him from head to toe.

Woohyun is wearing a Santa Claus suit—it’s enough to make Myungsoo speechless.

“Namu?” he calls Woohyun, making sure that he is not imagining things because he misses Woohyun.

Woohyun responds by walking towards and pulling him into an unexpected kiss, making Myungsoo stumbles again. His eyes widen and he doesn’t even have time to register it, he just automatically responds to the kiss. When the kiss finishes, he blinks and then pulls back, realizing the situation.

“Why are you kissing me?” Myungsoo asks, surprised.

Woohyun points out above their head and Myungsoo looks up, “Mistletoe. We have to kiss.”

Myungsoo scrunches his face. He is pretty sure that there is no mistletoe there when he went out from his apartment in the morning.

“Want to kiss again?” Woohyun says getting ready to kiss Myungsoo again but Myungsoo takes a step back.

“Stop it! I’m angry at you!” Myungsoo says, crossing his arms over his chest and makes a scowling face. He almost forgets that he is angry because of the surprising situation.

Woohyun looks at him, acting innocent and guiltless. It makes Myungsoo feels disappointed because he expects Woohyun to feel at least a little bit of guilt. He sighs and walks towards the sofa before slumping on it, feeling tired even though he doesn’t do much. He feels a little bit of happiness that Woohyun unexpectedly shows up at his apartment (it must be the first time Woohyun actually uses the key Myungsoo gives him two months ago), but he still feels a lot of disappointment.

“Myungsoo, wait,” Woohyun rushes to follow Myungsoo, feeling a panic upon seeing Myungsoo sulking. He sits beside of Myungsoo stares at Myungsoo, “Are you really angry?”

“What? Do you think I’m faking?” Myungsoo snaps and Woohyun cringes, before pulling himself closer to Myungsoo.

“Don’t be mad,” Woohyun says, “You know I would rather spend today with you.”

No, Myungsoo doesn’t know that, really. Sure, he can just believe that Woohyun would rather spend the day with him, but he also knows that Woohyun loves performing and he can’t be with Myungsoo because he had to perform.

“You should at least reply to my chat.”

Woohyun falls silent, “…my phone fell on the toilet.”

“What?” Myungsoo says, turning his head to Woohyun.

“It’s broken now, I think I am going to buy a new phone tomorrow.”

“…so you don’t even know I sent you a message?”

“No.” Woohyun says while shaking his head, his hands move to hold Myungsoo’s hands, “Please don’t be angry, I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

Now that he knows the reason why Woohyun doesn’t answer him, Myungsoo can’t feel angry about that anymore. He actually feels guilty instead because he felt mad.

“I am still disappointed, though.” He says, approving Woohyun’s reason, but can’t really shake off the whole disappointment he has been feeling for the whole day.

Woohyun grins at him like a fool.

“That’s why, from tonight until the day after tomorrow, I am completely yours.” He says, opening his arms wide, expecting Myungsoo to come to his arms. But instead, Myungsoo looks at him in disbelief, like he is thinking that Woohyun is lying.

“Really? Don’t you have more end year performances?”

Woohyun drops his arms.

“I do have some, but they’re still in several days and I have practiced enough.” He explains. Suddenly, Myungsoo feels happy that Woohyun is actually sparing his time for him. He tries hard not to smile, but Woohyun seems to sense his happiness, “You’re not angry anymore, right?”

“Hmm.”

He is not going to admit that it’s that easy to make him not angry anymore.

“Come on, you can do anything with me and go all out tonight,” Woohyun says, with a wink.

Myungsoo ignores that and instead, asks a question that he probably should have asked at the moment he saw Woohyun.

“Why are you wearing a Santa Claus costume?”

Woohyun opens his arms wide again.

“Because, I am your Santa Claus!”

Myungsoo lets out a laugh. Woohyun fits the surroundings. Myungsoo’s apartment is already decorated by Christmas decors, he and Woohyun already decorated it two weeks ago when Woohyun was free because Myungsoo tends to feel the Christmas spirits early. He even has a tree and now, he has a Santa too.

Myungsoo tilts his head, “So…do I get Christmas gifts?”

Woohyun puts his hand under his chin and exclaims, “I am your gift!”

“…”

A Santa Claus who gives himself as a gift? Myungsoo sniffles a laugh. Woohyun can be really ridiculous, sometimes. Myungsoo loves it, though, even before they started dating. He probably the only one who like that—the others call him crazy sometimes because of that.

“Why is your face like that?” Woohyun says, laughing too, “I have other gifts too, of course.”

“Really?” Myungsoo asks excitedly like a kid.

“Yes, it’s under your tree.” Woohyun tells him, “Go open it.”

Myungsoo gets up right away and half-runs to his Christmas tree, immediately spotting a red box under it. He takes it without any hesitations and half-runs back to the sofa. He feels excited because it has been a long time since he gets a Christmas gift. On top of that, it’s from Woohyun so he feels even more excited.

He opens the box and takes out the thing inside it. He stares at his gift confusedly, not because he feels disappointed. It’s a string of keys and Myungsoo doesn’t know why Woohyun is giving him keys.

“What is this?”

“Keys to our house and its rooms,” Woohyun answers proudly.

Myungsoo slowly comprehends it, not sure that about what Woohyun means because they don’t have a house, “Our…house?”

“Yes, our house.” Woohyun repeats, “I bought a house where we can live together.”

“Live together?” Myungsoo repeats, “You want to live together with me?”

“Of course, that way, we can meet each other more often.” Woohyun says, “If I could, I would marry you, now.”

Suddenly, Myungsoo feels an explosion of joy. He doesn’t expect this gift at all. Moreover, he doesn’t expect to have Woohyun’s confirmation that he is actually serious with Myungsoo and actually wants to spend his life with Myungsoo.

He attacks Woohyun with a tight hug until Woohyun falls back on the sofa with Myungsoo on top oh him. Woohyun hugs him back before Myungsoo finally loosens his hug and just stares at Woohyun lovingly.

“I really love you,” Myungsoo says, grinning.

“So you’re not mad anymore right?” Woohyun asks him.

“No,” Myungsoo says before he kisses Woohyun.

 

*****

 

Since Woohyun said that he’s going to do everything Myungsoo asks him, Myungsoo ended up asking him to sing live in front of him. Woohyun sang the classic Christmas songs, _All I Want for Christmas is You,_ and Myungsoo ends up joining him and they sing Christmas songs throughout the night before finally feeling too tired to sing anymore.

Next, they watch romantic movies under a blanket, cuddled up to each other. Myungsoo puts his head on Woohyun’s shoulder, their hands are holding each other and Woohyun is still in his Santa costume, refusing to change into other clothes.

“I haven’t bought a gift for you,” Myungsoo says, randomly realizing that in the middle of the movie.

“You have given me a gift, though,” Woohyun tells him. Myungsoo blinks blankly because he doesn’t remember ever giving Woohyun a Christmas gift.

“What? When?”

“A year ago. You gave yourself to me.”

Myungsoo punches him in the arm lightly and Woohyun laughs.

“I don’t need another gift,” Woohyun continues, “You’re the greatest gift I ever have.”

Myungsoo giggles, “You’re so greasy.”

“You like it, though.”

Myungsoo lets go of Woohyun’s hand and instead wraps his arms around Woohyun’s arm, burying his head in Woohyun’s shoulder. They stay like that, Woohyun doesn’t complain and Myungsoo enjoying Woohyun’s presence. He keeps touching Woohyun and even smelling his scent, just because he wants to enjoy Woohyun’s presence to the fullest.

Who knows, maybe in several days Myungsoo won’t be able to see Woohyun for a while again.

 

*****

 

“I need to go to the toilet,” Myungsoo says after the movie ends.

He gets up and walks towards the toilet. But before he enters the bathroom, Woohyun yells at him, “Wait!”

“Why?”

Woohyun runs up to him and points above their heads, “Mistletoe!”

Myungsoo says _oh_ before Woohyun pulls him and starts to kiss him again. The kiss doesn’t last long because Myungsoo really needs to pee and has to stop kissing. He ends up ending the kiss harshly and not saying anything before entering the bathroom.

When he finishes, he goes to the kitchen because he feels thirsty. Once again, Woohyun stops him and points out above their heads again. For the third time, Myungsoo sees a mistletoe being hung again, this time on the kitchen cabinet.

“Again?” Myungsoo asks before Woohyun gives him a light peck.

“You know, there is a mistletoe in the bedroom, too,” Woohyun tells him, there is a glint in his eyes. Myungsoo understands right away and lets Woohyun takes his hand to his bedroom.

Once they see another mistletoe, Woohyun pulls him into another kiss. This time, it’s a more intense kiss than their previous kisses. Myungsoo sometimes forgets that Woohyun is really good at kissing. Myungsoo feels like they can spend the whole day just kissing each other, even though Woohyun’s lips tastes like strawberry because of the lip tint he used when he was performing.

Somehow, they end up on the bed with Woohyun on top of Myungsoo. They take a break from the kiss and Myungsoo uses that chance to ask, “Did you put up all these mistletoes?”

“Yeap, so I can kiss you a lot of times,” Woohyun admits, grinning from ear to ear. He looks happy and Myungsoo likes it when Woohyun is happy, likes it, even more, when Woohyun is happy because of him.

“You just need to ask me if you want to kiss me,” Myungsoo says.

“Well, isn’t it more romantic this way?”

Myungsoo laughs.

“Tell me that you love me.” He asks because he hasn’t heard Woohyun actually telling him that he loves him.

“I love you.” Woohyun complies right away, “I can say that a thousand times, but I’d rather show you than only saying it.”

Myungsoo feels like the luckiest man in the world, having Woohyun as a boyfriend.

“I really love you, too.”

They grin at each other, just like fools in love.


End file.
